


Fire and Cloves

by Vanitelamort



Series: Weus Omegaverse [6]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU Omegaverse, Alpha!Yonghoon, Alpha!Youngjo, M/M, OC, Prequel, omega!geonhak, teenager years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Prequel to my other Weus Omegaverse stories. Set in Youngjo's final year of High School and Yonghoon's first year of Uni."Ah, don't worry, the alphas here aren't too scary. Stick with me and I'll look after you," Youngjo smiled. "I'm Youngjo.""I'm Geonhak," the omega said quietly."It's nice to meet you. I love your scent, rare for an omega to have a spice based scent.""I know," Geonhak murmured."You shouldn't feel bad about it. It makes you unique, never let anyone tell you otherwise."This made the omega smile and Youngjo knew he had him.There was a mix of scents noticeable in the air. One he particularly took to was the smell of roses. It was sweet and had omega undertones.Yonghoon frowned, he was told his housemate was going to be a beta. Two men came out of the back room. One belonged to the rose scent and the other smelt like caramel."Hi there, I'm Jin Yonghoon," he introduced himself."Hello, I am Maeda Ren," the omega introduced himself with a Japanese accent. "This is my little brother, Tatsuo. Are you Tatsuo's new housemate, Jin-kun?""I am and you can just call me Yonghoon," the alpha smiled. The omega smiled.Infrequent updates
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/OC, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Series: Weus Omegaverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Citrus Bites, Cinnamon Kisses; Sweet Honey, Hot Cocoa; and Clovers and Vanilla Beans. Both Youngjo and Yonghoon are going to do questionable things as this was when they were young and didn't particularly care for omegas as much as they do in the main stories. This is pretty much their journey to who they become later on
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, am posting this half asleep and may have missed things

Youngjo watched the new students as they milled around, waiting for the opening ceremony. His soon to be ex boyfriend was snuggled up into his side. He had grown bored of the berry scented omega and was keeping his eye out for someone new. His eyes fell on a meek looking fifteen year old boy who was sitting alone, trying to make himself small.

"My alpha, I'm bored. Why are we watching the new students?" The berry omega asked.

"Because we're breaking up and I need someone new," Youngjo answered, not caring how callous he sounded.

"What?" The omega pulled away from him.

"We're breaking up. Go find another alpha to cling onto."

The omega stood up and looked ready to slap Youngjo but instead he stomped away. This didn't bother the alpha, he was more than used to breaking up with the omegas he dated. He got up and made his way to the first year student.

"Hi there," Youngjo smiled. The boy looked at him surprised. A cinnamon scent was prominent around them. He quickly looked away.

"Not used to alphas?"

The boy shook his head. "I was in an omega and beta middle school. I presented early."

"Ah, don't worry, the alphas here aren't too scary. Stick with me and I'll look after you," Youngjo smiled. "I'm Youngjo."

"I'm Geonhak," the omega said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. I love your scent, rare for an omega to have a spice based scent."

"I know," Geonhak murmured.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it. It makes you unique, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

This made the omega smile and Youngjo knew he had him.

"Thank you, Youngjo-hyung," he said with a small smile. Youngjo found him adorable, almost making him want to protect him.

"Youngjo, there you are."

Youngjo held in a sigh and forced a smile as he looked up at his pack's leader.

"Hey Seonghee, were you looking for me?" He asked.

"I was. Opening ceremony is starting soon. The teachers are waiting for us."

Youngjo finally let out the sigh. "Why did I agree to being the student body president?"

"We all need to make sacrifices for the pack, Youngjo," Seonghee grinned.

Youngjo rolled his eyes before getting up and turning to Geonhak.

"If you need to find me for anything, just ask a third year beta. They'll bring you to me. Honestly, I'm always free if you need help. See you round, Hakkie," Youngjo smiled.

"I hope I do see you again soon, Youngjo-hyung," Geonnhak said quietly. 

Youngjo left the omega and followed Seonghee.

"So that's why Summer Berries was upset. Already moving onto a new target," Seonghee laughed.

"Don't call them targets. I simply got bored and Hakkie seems interesting," Youngjo stated. 

"Still refusing to use claiming nicknames I see. You shouldn't deny that side of you. Someone so into genetics should know suppressing your natural instinct isn't good for you."

"I'm not suppressing anything," Youngjo argued. "I just don't have an instinct to claim all the omegas I date. It's quite normal for an alpha who jumps from relationship to relationship."

"Really?" Seonghee hummed before sneering. "Such a whore. If you're so desperate for sex, you could offer yourself up to the rest of the pack."

Youngjo glared at his leader. This wasn't the first time Seonghee suggested such a thing. Youngjo knew it was a play, to place him on the same level as omegas. Seonghee was threatened by Youngjo. It didn't take a genius to sense how different their dominance levels were. Youngjo could easily take over the pack, however being a leader wasn't something he wanted. He didn't mind being under another but his leader did irk him.

"Ease up, Smokiness. It was a joke," Seonghee smirked as he clapped Youngjo's back hard. He grimaced at the hit and rolled his eyes. They went to the hall and took their place on the stage. Seonghee was a part of the student body council but he never had a desire to be the president. He was more interested in pulling strings from the background. The students filed in, Youngjo immediately finding Geonhak. Their eyes locked and Youngjo smiled. The omega looked away shyly. Youngjo definitely had the young omega in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Yonghoon felt lost as he went looking for his dorm room. It was the first day of university and he already felt overwhelmed. It was different from high school and he was completely alone, deciding to live on campus over living with his pack. After being helped by an older student, he finally reached his dorm. It was a small two bedroom apartment, a couple of boxes were skewed around. There was a mix of scents noticeable in the air. One he particularly took to was the smell of roses. It was sweet and had omega undertones. 

Yonghoon frowned, he was told his housemate was going to be a beta. Two men came out of the back room. One belonged to the rose scent and the other smelt like caramel. He had no undertones in his scent so Yonghoon figured this was his housemate.

"Hi there, I'm Jin Yonghoon," he introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Maeda Ren," the omega introduced himself with a Japanese accent. "This is my little brother, Tatsuo. Are you Tatsuo's new housemate, Jin-kun?"

"I am and you can just call me Yonghoon," the alpha smiled. The omega smiled back before turning to Tatsuo and speaking Japanese to him. Yonghoon listened to them talk, taking in a few words Youngjo had taught him. He got the general gist of what they were discussing. It was him.

"Um…" Yonghoon said, interrupting the brothers. "Sorry, could I just get past you to check out my room?"

"Oh, sorry," Ren moved out of the way, looking flustered as he bowed his head.

"That's ok, Rosalia," Yonghoon smiled as he walked past the two and headed to the empty room. It was sparsely furnished, having a bed, desk, chair and wardrobe. Yonghoon put his box down and took his backpack off. He didn't bring much with him, leaving a majority of his belongings at the pack house, in his shared room with Youngjo. He knew it would be kept safe by the other alpha.

There was a light knock at the door. Yonghoon looked over and smiled at Ren.

"I was wondering, which major are you studying?" He asked. 

"Chemical engineering," Yonghoon answered.

"Oh," Ren smiled. "I'm your sunbae. If you need any help, I'm more than happy to."

Yonghoon smiled. "I would love that, Rosalia-sunbae."

Ren blushed. "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in."

Yonghoon got his mobile out and handed it to Ren.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Ren asked, showing him his phone's wallpaper. It was of him with Youngjo.

"That's my best friend and packmate. He changed my wallpaper so I wouldn't forget him," Yonghoon chuckled. "I don't have a partner at the moment."

"Really?" Ren smiled as he handed the phone back. "Well, I should go. See you around, Yonghoon-kun."

The omega left. Yonghoon smiled at himself as he looked at the new contact. Ren had named himself Rosalia. This made the alpha chuckle, he really felt like himself liking Ren a lot. 

Yonghoon unpacked what little belongings he had before flopping on his new bed. The mattress wasn't particularly comfortable but if he got desperate for a good night sleep, he could always return to the pack house. He looked at the new contact in his phone. He already couldn't wait to see the omega again.

"Stay away from my brother," Tatsuo said from the doorway.

"What?" Yonghoon frowned as he sat up.

"Stay away from my brother," the beta repeated. "I'm not letting you hurt him."

Yonghoon scoffed. "I'm not going to hurt him."

"I know what alphas like you are like. Already giving him a nickname as if he is yours. He's not yours," Tatsuo growled. 

"Not yet anyway. Look he's a big boy, if he's not interested he can tell me and I'll back off. But I'm staying away if he does want to be with me."

"You alphas are all the same. Don't talk to me," Tatsuo frowned at Yonghoon before leaving. 

The alpha sighed, annoyed at himself for not just agreeing. He didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with his new housemate. He looked at Ren's contact again, still amused at the fact the omega put himself in under the nickname Yonghoon gave him before sending him a message.

**Your brother doesn't like me.** He laid back down after sending it but his phone chimed soon after.

**I take it this is Yonghoon-kun. My brother is protective of me but he's harmless. I hope you don't let him scare you away.** It said. Yonghoon smiled at it fondly.

**I'm not easily scared. Perhaps tomorrow you could give me a tour. I feel overwhelmed and don't want to get lost.**

It didn't take long for another reply to come through and Yonghoon couldn't stop himself grinning at it.

**Certainly. I'll stop by around lunch. See you then, Yonghoon-kun.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time skip. This fic will probably have a few time skips compared to the others in my series.

Yonghoon didn't expect the workload at university to be so bad but he was grateful for the small omega currently sitting in his lap, looking over his assignment before he submitted it. Since meeting a month back, the two had grown close and yet Yonghoon was beginning to get frustrated as it was obvious Ren was teasing him. Small things the omega did always elicit a reaction from the alpha but he couldn't figure out exactly what Ren wanted. There was also the issue of Tatsuo who didn't seem to like how close the two were getting. Yonghoon would rather try and keep the peace but Ren made it obvious he wanted something. If only the alpha could figure out what exactly. 

Ren wasn't like the omegas Yonghoon had encountered in high school. He seemed to know what he wanted and was forward about it, yet kept everything behind cryptic words. The most the alpha could figure out was Ren didn't seem interested in romance. He didn't want to date but instead have fun. The omega had gotten more comfortable with telling Yonghoon all of his escapades, bringing out jealousy within the alpha but that just seemed to be a part of whatever game Ren was playing. 

"This is good," Ren smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Yonghoon. "It's fine to submit."

The omega went back to looking at the laptop, submitting the assignment for Yonghoon. His rose scent seemed stronger than usual, filling the entire room with its sweet floral aroma. Ren tilted his neck to the side, as if in thought, showing his pale neck to Yonghoon. Badly, the alpha wanted to kiss his neck. To suck at it and mark it. To claim the omega but he shook the thoughts away. Ren wiggle slightly in Yonghoon's lap, scooting back closer to the alpha's chest. Yonghoon could feel him growing hotter, before he realised why the omega's scent was stronger.

"Are you going into heat?" He asked, leaning down and inhaling the floral scent.

"I am," Ren confirmed with a small giggle. "Took you awhile to notice."

"Never had an omega stay around me when in heat. You should probably go home."

"I should," the omega agreed and yet didn't make a move to leave. His scent was dizzying for Yonghoon. His body moved on instinct as he pressed his lips against the omega's neck. Ren let out a soft sigh, his hand reaching back and his fingers combing through Yonghoon's hair. This only encouraged the alpha, as he continued kissing Ren's neck before gently sucking at the soft skin. 

"Oh," Ren moaned lightly. He pushed the laptop away before turning in Yonghoon's lap so they were facing. For a moment, Yonghoon was confused about what had taken over him but had little time to think about it before Ren's lips crashed against his. 

Ren pushed Yonghoon back as they kissed, surprising the alpha but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around Ren and deepening the kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. The omega pulled away after a moment.

"Honestly thought you would get the hint sooner," Ren said, his hands making their way under Yonghoon's shirt. 

"Hint?" Yonghoon asked, his mind going hazy from Ren's touch and scent. 

"Never had an alpha not jump me the moment I showed interest."

"Would have been rude to assume," Yonghoon admitted. Ren sat back, pulling at his shirt. Yonghoon sat up, letting the omega help him out of it before being pushed back down. 

"I do like that about you. But right now, I don't want a caring alpha. I want you to show me exactly why you are an alpha," Ren purred, looking down at Yonghoon with a playful smile. 

"You better not take those words back," the alpha grinned up at the omega before grabbing him and rolling them over. He could see the excitement in Ren's eyes before he dived back in to kiss him. 

Yonghoon found it comfortable having Ren lying on top of him, his knot keeping them connected for now.

"That was amazing," Ren murmured as he traced patterns on Yonghoon's chest. 

"Yeah," the alpha agreed. "Though, is this just a one off?"

"Well, considering how good you are, I'm more than happy to do this again. Do you know how many alphas I've been with who won't properly be an alpha in bed? Way to many. But you," Ren let out a moan. "You are something else. I've never felt that… dominated before."

Yonghoon chuckled before he grabbed Ren's chin and forced him to lock eyes. "I want to be the only alpha you sleep with."

A sly smile spread across Ren's face. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I don't care about the betas or omegas you enjoy the company of but I want to be the only alpha to dominate you. I want to be the only knot you enjoy," Yonghoon demanded. 

"With how good that felt, how can I say no? You'll be the only alpha," Ren agreed. "Your knot is deflating. Do you have the energy to go again?"

Yonghoon pulled Ren into a passionate kiss, showing the omega he was more than willing.

* * *

Youngjo watched Geonhak from afar, keeping a close eye on him as he talked to his new friends. He hadn't had much chance to really talk to the omega since first meeting him but there had been a few moments they had run into each other. Each time Geonhak had been shy, which cemented Youngjo's belief he could easily make him his boyfriend. 

"You keep staring at him," Seonghee commented.

"I'm planning how to make him mind," Youngjo finally looked away from the omega, his eyes coming upon the other alpha.

"Another omega for you cast aside later. Leaving a string of broken hearts," Beomseok, a beta from their pack, said. "I'm surprised anyone would want to date you given your reputation."

"You will be surprised with how desperate omegas can get, they will even date Youngjo," Seonghee joked, his tone snide. Youngjo side glanced at him. 

"At least I can get an omega to date me," he said in return. Beomseok raised his eyebrows, looking back and forth between the two alphas as Seonghee's eye twitched.

"Are you two going to fight?" The beta asked. "Because if you are, everyone is going to want to watch."

Youngjo sighed as he stood up. "No, I'm going to go talk to my soon to be boyfriend. I'll bring home something for dinner tonight, tell everyone to message me what they want."

He walked away from the two, not wanting to talk to Seonghee anymore. The pack leader was getting on his nerves more and more lately, and it was making Youngjo reconsider even being a part of the pack anymore. Without Yonghoon around, he had no real connection to the others. 

Geonhak looked up as Youngjo approached before looking away shyly. The two omegas with him seemed uncertain but he was an older alpha who just approached them.

"Hey Hakkie, you busy this afternoon?" Youngjo asked. Geonhak looked at him surprised.

"Um… no, I was just about to head home. Why?" He questioned, sounding a little nervous.

"Let's hang out."

Pink dusted the omega's cheeks. The other two with him stared at him, waiting for his answer with curiosity.

"Sure," he agreed. 

Youngjo smiled. "Come on then. The bus will be leaving soon but I'm sure we'll make it," he held his hand out. Geonhak was hesitant but still took it. He said a quick goodbye with his friends before letting Youngjo lead him to the bus stop. 

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Out to a small village. Only if you're comfortable going that far out with me. My aunt will bring us back, she loves having an excuse to come to the city. It's where my family is from," Youngjo explained. "I promise I'll never hurt you. Both my parents will string me up if I were to ever hurt anyone."

"I don't mind going, I'll just call my parents. Um… they are sometimes iffy about letting me hang out with alphas but if it's ok for me to give them your parents' numbers, I think they will be ok with me hanging out with you," Geonhak said, speaking in a quiet tone. Youngjo wondered how long it would take for the omega to be comfortable enough to speak up more. He hoped it didn't take long, though he liked the shyness, finding it adorable, he did want Geonhak to be able to speak to him on the same level. He didn't want the omega to always feel like he had to submissive.

"Sure," Youngjo pulled out his phone and opened up his mother's contact. "Call your parents, I'll have the numbers ready for you to share."

Geonhak smiled. "Thank you."

Youngjo watched him as he called his parents, liking how his voice was louder, less timid now he was chatting with his family. Youngjo honestly wanted that, but he knew it needed time. First, he wanted to make Geonhak his boyfriend and he hoped this small outing would help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed ^_^ <3


	3. Chapter 3

Geonhak felt nervous. He had never been alone with an alpha before that wasn't family but Youngjo seemed genuine. Though lots of the older omegas at school did warn him about the smoky alpha. Geonhak was wary, he needed to be but he couldn't help himself. He felt an odd trust towards Youngjo. He knew the alpha would not hurt him, not intentional. 

The bus ride was long but Geonhak was in awe as the city changed into countryside. He hadn't been too far out of the city before, not for a long time. He remembered trips as a child but his family hadn't the time for vacations in a long while. 

"I love the countryside," Youngjo commented. "I miss living out here."

"Why did you move to the city?" Geonhak asked as he settled back in his seat to look at Youngjo properly.

"Dad wanted to help more people and the village already had a doctor. He's a pediatrician. Mum and Dad considered having me live with my grandmother but I wanted to go to the city with them, I didn't want to be left behind. Besides, I wouldn't have met you if I was still out here," Youngjo smiled. Geonhak could feel his face heat up. 

"I suppose you would already know all the omegas in a small village," he commented, looking away. 

"Yeah, pretty much. Hard to not know everyone. They might swarm you, new faces are rare," Youngjo chuckled. 

"I'm not good with meeting new people," Geonhak admitted shyly, slowly looking back at the alpha. 

"That's ok, I'll shield you. My aunt will pick us up at the station. She's not that much older than me, more like an older sister. She's also a beta," Youngjo added. "I want you to feel safe with me, so if you do end up feeling unsafe and don't think you can tell me, tell her. She'll help you."

Geonhak nodded. "Thank you but I do feel safe with you."

"You do?" Youngjo frowned in confusion. Geonhak nodded as he looked away and gave a small smile. The alpha looked adorable with his confusion.

"A lot of the older omegas, mostly exes of yours, have warned me about you but not one has ever said you've hurt them aside from breaking their hearts."

"Wait, I have a lot of exes. How did that not scare you off?" Youngjo asked. 

Geonhak shrugged. "Something about you seems genuine and from what I can tell, you never cheated on any of them. Most people say you just get bored easily."

"Which means I could get bored of you?"

"Maybe, but that's ok."

Youngjo looked confused, as if he had never encountered this before. Geonhak couldn't stop from laughing at the look on the alpha's face. 

"You're adorable," he said before his brain caught up with what had come out of his mouth and he went red. He couldn't believe he called Youngjo adorable.

"I'm adorable?" Youngjo smirked.

"You have your moments," Geonhak mumbled.

"I'm finding myself liking you more and more, Hakkie," Youngjo admitted. Geonhak felt like his face was on fire as he looked at the alpha with a stunned look.

"Is Hakkie a claim nickname?" Geonhak asked, curious about it. He knew from talking to others, Youngjo didn't use nicknames. Any at all, so the fact he used Hakkie made the omega's heart skip a beat. Like he was truly special. He did wonder at first if it was a ploy, but he couldn't make sense of why the alpha would suddenly use nicknames and why he wouldn't use a proper claim nickname based on scents.

"I don't really use claim nicknames, I'm sure you already know that but I don't know how to explain. I just like calling you Hakkie," Youngjo answered. 

"You're a strange alpha. I mean, I haven't met many but I know enough to know you're not like the others."

Youngjo smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if it's because of my parents."

"What are your parents like?" Geonhak asked, eager to know more about the alpha.

"They're both alphas," he answered. Geonhak frowned. 

"What? So are you adopted or something?"

Youngjo shook his head. "I'm biologically both of theirs. It's rare for female alphas to get pregnant but mum managed. It was a miracle, so she claims. The heavens heard her prayers to have a family with my father and my gorgeous self was born."

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible at all. So both your parents are alphas? What's that like?"

"I don't know how to answer, never had anything to compare it with. I am very dominant for an alpha, might be because of them. I also have a couple of genetic mutations, nothing major that could affect me. Not yet anyway. I was told I might not live a long life, I have to be careful when I get to my fifties. Dad thinks I should get check ups more frequently than what my doctor told me," Youngjo explained. 

"What exactly is wrong?" Geonhak asked, concerned for the alpha.

"Ah, it's hard to explain. Just one of genes is messed up and it's lowered my life expectancy. It's ok, I'll be ok."

Geonhak felt uncertain but it wasn't his life. Still, the idea that the alpha wouldn't live a full life didn't sit well. He took Youngjo's hands, holding it tightly. Youngjo looked taken aback at first by the gesture but then smiled as he settled back in his seat. The rest of the ride was in silence. 

* * *

Something about the omega fascinated Youngjo. Sure he had encountered omegas who had a caring side but Geonhak felt different. It felt weird, he was truly falling for the omega. He enjoyed the company of all his past relationships but this was just different. Youngjo hated he couldn't figure it out completely as he stared at Geonhak's hand, firmly grasping his. It was warm and the omega's scent in the air was comforting.

The bus came to a stop, making Youngjo look up. 

"We're here, come on," he smiled. The two got up, still holding hands, as Youngjo led them off the bus. They walked over to a maroon car. Youngjo opened the back door and let Geonhak get in first.

"Hello, who's your friend, Youngjo?" Yumi asked from the driver's seat.

"Yumi-noona, this is Geonhak. He's a friend from school," Youngjo answered as he got in beside the omega.

"Pleased to meet you," Geonhak mumbled shyly.

"Of course the first time you bring an omega home, he's absolutely gorgeous," Yumi gushed, making the omega's ears go red. 

"Noona, you're complimenting too much," Youngjo laughed. "Not everyone can handle it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yumi chuckled quietly.

"It's ok," Geonhak smiled, speaking in a quiet tone. The car filled with chatter between Youngjo and Yumi, mostly the alpha talking about school. Geonhak's hand slipped back into his on the way, as if the omega was using him as an anchor. Youngjo didn't mind, he threw Geonhak a smile before continuing his conversation with his aunt. 

Youngjo let Geonhak stay close once they got to his family home. Even though his parents and him lived in the city, this was always going to be their home.

As they were about to enter, they heard thunder in the distance. Youngjo looked up at the sky, noting the dark clouds that had gathered.

"That's not good," Yumi commented.

"No, looks like a storm is coming," Youngjo sighed. "We might have to stay the night. The roads get really bad when there's a storm."

"My parents won't be happy," Geonhak stated. 

"Neither," Youngjo looked at the omega. "Come on. Come meet my grandmother."

He led the way through the house to a back area that overlooked a garden. There sat an elderly woman, reading a novel. She looked up as they entered and smiled. 

"My darling Youngjo, what a pleasant surprise and who is this?" She asked. 

"Grandmother, this is Geonhak. A friend of mine from school," Youngjo said as they approached and took a seat. Geonhak was still holding onto his hand. 

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Hello my dear. Feel free to call me Grandmother, or if that's not comfortable, Sunhui is fine," Youngjo's grandmother smiled. "You must be special, Youngjo has never brought an omega to meet me."

"I'm just a friend," Geonhak murmured. Still, the smile on the old woman's face was very knowing. Youngjo knew his grandmother could see a connection between them. A connection he hoped he would be able to cement. Lightning cracked in the distance as rain began to pour outside.

"Oh dear," his grandmother said as she looked outside. "I take it you two will be staying."

Youngjo sighed. "Not what I planned. If you will excuse me for a moment. I was meant to bring home dinner for my pack, I might see if Yonghoon can do it for me."

He got up and let go of Geonhak's hand, promising the omega he wouldn't be long before leaving the room. He knew Geonahk would be ook with his grandmother, the old omega had a calming presence and could get anyone to open up in mere moments. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // underage sex (not written out though, this fic isn't going to contain actual smut but mostly implied) though this is based on where you live whether it's considered underage. My country, only Geonhak is considered underage.

Geonhak was nervous under the gaze of Youngjo's grandmother, Sunhui. She smiled at him kindly, as if she could sense his discomfort. She didn't have a scent but Geonhak knew it was due to her age. Scents faded but he was a little curious about what her scent was once. He knew it was impolite to ask but the impulse took over.

"What was your scent?" He asked before his eyes widened, mortified with what he had just asked. 

Sunhui just smiled, unaffected. "Gray Earl tea. My late husband loved how I smelled. It was his favourite tea, I always enjoyed coffee more but I like to drink tea in here and remember him."

"You must miss him a lot. I'm hoping one day I'll have an alpha who loves my scent. I've been told before that it's not fitting for an omega," Geonhak said as he felt dejected.

"Don't listen to them. Your scent is amazing."

"Youngjo-hyung said something similar," Geonhak smiled. 

"Are you sure you are just a friend to Youngjo?" Sunhui asked.

"Yeah," Geonhak muttered, he felt his face heat up. The way she looked at him made him know she could see how he felt about her grandson.

"You want to be more, don't you? Not many omegas would follow an alpha this far from the city," she pointed out.

"I guess so," Geonhak chuckled nervously. "I don't think he would be that interested in me."

"I know my grandson pretty well. I know he tends to date omegas until he gets bored but not once has he ever brought home one. I honestly feel like that means something. I believe he has taken a liking to you." 

Geonhak looked at Sunhui surprised. He hoped she was right, that perhaps Youngjo was interesting in a way that was different to his previous relationships.

"I hope you're right," he admitted. "I do like him, a lot, but I've never dated anyone so I don't know. He doesn't have a good reputation at school. His whole pack doesn't really."

Sunhui smiled softly. "I'm aware. His father, my son, has told me about what Youngjo gets up to, well as much as he knows. Youngjo is young and young people don't have the best judgement but I know he'll change the more he grows. Perhaps you may be what he needs in order for that."

Geonhak hoped he was. He wanted to be. He smiled at the old woman, feeling at ease with her. He was grateful for her presenses, it made him feel safe to stay the night. He realised he needed to contact his parents, he made him anxious knowing they would be worried. 

"I need to make a phone call, is that ok? I just need to let my parents know," Geonhak said. 

"Go ahead," Sunhui said with a polite smile. 

Geonhak stared out the bedroom window, as the rain hit it hard, making a soothing sound. It helped with his anxiety of being at an unknown house. He was grateful that Youngjo's family gave him his own room. He wasn't sure if it would be alright to share with Youngjo. It wasn't that he didn't trust the alpha but he knew he couldn't always be sure.

There was a knock at the door, getting his attention as it opened and Youngjo came in holding some clothes. 

"Grandmother has some pyjamas for you. They were my dad's so they might be big on you but they shouldn't have much of a scent to them anymore. I can't tell," Youngjo sniffed the clothes. "I think I'm too used to my father's scent."

He walked over to Geonhak and handed over the clothes. Geonhak smelled them, curious if there was a scent. It was faint but he could pick up something.

"Cedarwood," he guessed, looking at Youngjo for confirmation. The alpha smiled, looking impressed.

"Yeah, that's right. I hope it's not too strong," he said.

"No, it's fine. It's weak and I don't really wear pyjamas," Geonhak admitted. Youngjo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see."

Geonhak felt his face heat up as he realised what he admitted to. He felt too at ease with Youngjo, too comfortable to say things without overthinking them and he was certain it may be the death of him.

"If you need anything, my room is just next door. Sleep well, Hakkie," Youngjo smiled. 

"Good night, hyung."

Youngjo left the room. Geonhak threw himself onto the bed and let the embarrassment run its course as he buried his face in the pillow. He wondered what went through Youngjo's mind, if he perhaps was imagining the omega sleeping naked. He wasn't sure if it bothered him or not. He couldn't deny he had a crush on the alpha but he wanted to impress him, not say things that were considerably embarrassing. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, his face still feeling flushed. He ignored the feeling, deciding it would pass. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. He got undressed and got under the covers. 

Geonhak woke up in the middle of the night, body was hot and cramping. He curled up, hoping the feeling would go away but he knew he was in heat. He hated his body, hated how unpredictable heats were. He knew it wouldn't be until he was older that he would be able to predict them, to know exactly when they would come on. An overwhelming feeling of desire washed over him, making him take the bed sheets off and get out of bed. In the air he could smell smokiness. He went for the door, pausing as common sense washed over him. He was naked, he couldn't wander a stranger's house naked. He looked around, seeing the pyjamas Youngjo had given him. He grabbed the shirt and put it on, it covered him enough. Enough for him to find the smokiness. He wanted to go to the smokiness. He left the room and followed the scent in the air. 

* * *

Youngjo woke up to the feeling of someone on top of him, running their hand up under his shirt and a strong scent of cinnamon in the air. He frowned as his sleepy mind caught up, making him confused for a moment. He opened his eyes and saw Geonhak in the darkness, straddling him with a hand under his shirt. 

"Hakkie?" He asked, confused. In the moonlight he could see the hazily look on the omega's face. Geonhak's hand was warm, pressing against his chest. 

"It hurts," Geonhak murmured as he leaned down, close to Youngjo's neck and began inhaling. "You smell so good."

"You're in heat? You shouldn't be in here," Youngjo said. He could feel Geonhak's scent affecting him, making him want to lose himself to the omega. He wasn't in control, something he didn't like. It was rare for him to be around an omega whose heat had happened randomly. He was particular with his relationships, careful to always have control over those he dated. 

"Please help me," Geonhak pressed warm lips against Youngjo's neck. 

"Hakkie…" The alpha faltered as Geonhak kept kissing him, trailing up to his jaw until eventually reaching his lips. Youngjo lost control over his own desires, his hand went to the back of Geonhak's head as he deepened the kiss. In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't a good idea. A little voice screaming at him to stop but he couldn't. He didn't want to. Though this wasn't something he had planned, he wanted to see where it would lead. 

Youngjo brushed hair out of Geonhak's face. The omega was lying on his chest, whimpering a little due to his knot. 

"It'll deflate soon," he promised, kissing Geonhak's forehead softly. He knew that Geonhak's senses were coming back, he could smell the shift in the cinnamon scent. Anxiety. 

"Are you ok?"

"That was my first time," Geonhak admitted with a quiet voice. Youngjo stared at him, shocked. 

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I should have resisted better. That wasn't fair on you, for your first time to because of your heat."

"It's ok… you made it stop hurting. My cramps are always bad. I've never had relief like this," Geonhak said, smiling gratefully at the alpha.

"Still," Youngjo sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset at you. More myself. I've never gone to an alpha like this before but I guess I've never been near an alpha I liked."

Youngjo felt his heart skip a beat when Geonhak admitted he liked him.

"How about I make you feel better? Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow? Whatever you want to see. Go on a date with me," Youngjo suggested. Geonhak looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want to go on a date?" He asked, almost as if he didn't believe what he had heard.

Youngjo nodded.

"Ok," Geonhak gave a shy smile. "I would really like that. Though, is it just going to be a one off?"

"No, I want to date you. I was planning on asking you tomorrow. I wasn't expecting this. Normally I date for a while before even approaching sex. I don't want anyone to think this is all I want."

Geonhak leaned towards Youngjo, hesitating a moment before kissing him. 

"I really want to date you too," he said. Youngjo smiled before capturing the omega's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> [TWT](https://twitter.com/Vanitelamort)
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/vanitelamort)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Vanitelamort)


End file.
